


Just a Little Bit

by chensungienano



Series: In 3 Years We Fall In Love [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-20 11:01:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30003885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chensungienano/pseuds/chensungienano
Summary: one minute jisung was playing video games with his best friend and crush, chenle.and the next, he was in between chenle's legs, balls deepora chenji friends to friends with benefits to lovers story
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Series: In 3 Years We Fall In Love [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2207127
Kudos: 22





	1. intro

Jisung

20

chestnut brown hair, brown eyes

shy, nervous, a sweetheart, if you ask him for anything, you got it

he kinda likes chenle, but he doesn't know

-

Chenle

21

black hair, brown eyes

loud, outgoing, friendly, a loud dolphin, slightly a sugar daddy to all of the dreamies 

he's super flirty

-

Jaemin

21

pink hair, brown eyes

cutesy, happy, easy to talk to, netflix and chill

cutesy with his new boyfriends

-

Jeno

21

blonde hair, brown eyes

calm, easygoing, observant, a puppy

he's protective of his boyfriends 

-

Renjun

21

brown hair, brown eyes

stubborn, collected, organized, reserved

he's essentially a caregiver to his boyfriends so they don't burn the house down

-

Mark

22

black hair, brown eyes

soft spoken, charismatic, party host vibes, high sex drive only because of donghyuck

would do anything for his boyfriend, donghyuck. cheesy talks and kisses

-

Donghyuck

21

light brown hair, brown eyes

loud, outgoing, basically chenle ramped up by 200%, sex drive is 10000%

sex drive and fun things with mark

-

pairings

chenji- jisung, chenle

best friends who have a silly dynamic

-

markhyuck- mark, donghyuck 

they've been together for like three years; they're definitely fucking nightly

-

norenmin- jaemin, jeno, renjun

new relationship, but they're all perfect for one another

-

housing

jisung and jaemin in a room

jeno in a room

renjun in a room

mark and donghyuck in a room

chenle floats around, his stuff is scattered

-

roles

jisung- cute baby, just lives

chenle- jisung's company and cook

renjun- cook for everyone

jeno- motivation and cleaner

jaemin- counselor and cuddle buddy

mark- cleaner and exasperated with his children (dream)

donghyuck- mood maker and life of the party

-

words from me:

this story is basically their crazy dynamic and chenji's love story. they're all in college and decided to live in the same apartment (it's huge) to help with paying. they all do singing and dancing (performing arts) in school. all of them despise their classes besides renjun. the story starts a few weeks before midterms.

disclaimer:

sexual actions and bad writing ahead


	2. one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Thank puberty." 
> 
> "Mhm, puberty hit you like a truck."

"JISUNG!!! WAKE THE FUCK UP!!!!" Chenle was currently hitting Jisung with his own pillow, Jisung turning away from him. "Don't wanna," he mumbled. "Jisung Park, you lazy fuck, get up! We have school!!" Jisung groaned at the mention of a full day of school. He huffed and sat up, rubbing his tired eyes. 

Chenle chuckled at the mess that was Jisung's appearance. He ran his hand through Jisung's hair and tugged him out of bed. Jisung stumbled out and whined at the cold of the floor coming in contact with his bare feet. He felt himself be shoved towards the bathroom and he grumbled. When he finally had the will to open his eyes, he saw that Chenle had left clothes for him on the counter and he smiled. A least he was making it easy for him. 

When he was finished with washing up and getting dressed, he ventured out of his and Jaemin's shared room, coming in contact with a very stressed Mark. "Mark, what's wrong?" he asked in his deep morning voice. "It's Monday, sung. Everyone is late!" Jisung chuckled at the older's comment and walked past, into the kitchen. He planned on getting something easy, like cereal, but he saw that Chenle was cooking.

"Nice of you to finally join us," Chenle said in a mocking sweet tone. Jisung's lips stretched into a smile as he walked over to see what he was making. He saw that he was making pancakes, his favorite. "You're making my favorite!!!" Chenle nodded and proceeded to flip one. "Everyone likes them, it's not always for you," he joked. Jisung's smile became a fake pout and Chenle rolled his eyes, "You big baby, of course it's for you," he said with a hint of genuineness.

"Get some plates, Jisung, food is ready." Jisung nodded and proceeded to place plates on each of their spots at the kitchen table. Chenle then followed behind, placing two pancakes on each plate. When everyone was seated, Jisung took a seat and looked at his food. They were shaped like hearts. He became a little flustered and he rolled his eyes. The side of Chenle's lip quirked up at the sight of Jisung's reaction. He did it because he had known the younger would react like that, he was an awkward person in general. But that's why Chenle loved him. Platonically.

When they finished breakfast, Mark ushered them out of the apartment, clearly stressed that they would be late. Everyone paired up with their boyfriends to walk, so Jisung and Chenle were left. Neither of the minded, they would have chosen each other if they got to pick anyways. It was always Chenji, or in Jisung's "unbiased" opinion, Jichen. 

"So," Chenle said, skipping next to Jisung, "What's new?" Jisung chuckled, "We are together 24/7, there's nothing you don't know." Chenle hummed in agreement. He looked at Jisung's side profile that was illuminated by the morning sun, and he smiled. Jisung was truly so pretty. His features complemented his personality, and just Jisung Park in general. It was hard to look away, so instead Chenle said, "You know Ji, you really grew up." "hmm? Not really." Chenle rolled his eyes, "Seriously. You used to be a short fetus and now you're so tall you could touch the sun." Jisung laughed, "Thank puberty." "Mhm, puberty hit you like a truck." "What?! No it didn't!"

"I have eyes and ears, Ji. You have huge hands, your voice is deep, and your face matured well." Jisung blushed, him being the awful compliment taker he was, "T-thanks? I mean we all grew up, even you." "Yeah, but you really became a bachelor." Jisung was still red, and he was trying to avoid Chenle's gaze. He didn't think he was all that attractive. Sure, he knew he wasn't unattractive, but he thought he was just a person that blended in. His voice and height just made him a little more geeky. But he couldn't help but feel a sense of content when Chenle complimented him.

But, he also knew Chenle was attractive. He was cute, and he had yet to see the hot side. It just wasn't a thing the two youngest did. But Chenle came a long way from the squeaky little kid he knew. He had a sense of sophistication, of power. Maybe it was the black hair, or maybe it was the way his lip gloss shone and lit up his lips. Gosh, Jisung really needed to stop thinking about his best friend like that.

When they got to the school, they headed to their respective classes. The older friends had clases together mostly, since Mark helped pick classes for their class. Mark was that kid. Jisung and Chenle had most of their classes together because Jisung used his puppy eyes to lie his way into Chenle's classes. He usually needed Chenle to help him after class, but he tried really hard and managed to pull good grades. Of course Chenle got perfect marks without any effort at all, but that was the power of Zhong Chenle.

They sat down and listened to the teacher drone on and on about cells and the cell theory. Chenle looked attentive, but Jisung was busy doodling in his journal. Jisung liked as a hobby, not even Chenle had seen them. He decided he wasn't going to understand the material no matter how hard he tried, so he instead wrote Chenle a note.

He passed it to Chenle, and Chenle's eyes widened. He looked at Jisung and gave him crazy eyes. Jisung shrugged with an unimpressed look on his face. "Yes or no," he mouthed. Chenle took time to think and turned back to face Jisung. "Yes," he mouthed. Jisung gave him a gummy smile and Chenle rolled his eyes but internally cooed. "Teacher, could I use the bathroom?" Jisung said, raising his hand. The teacher nodded and Chenle copied his action. He received yet another nod and they walked out, leaving their stuff.

The note that Chenle had tucked away in his pocket for safekeeping read,

"Wanna go to the roof and chill? I'm bored :) Love, Jisung"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love you hoes and chenji. look at me being all sensitive. <3


End file.
